


30 Writing Challenges

by asongforjuliet



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Multi, Non-Linear Narrative, writing challenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 02:56:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11865195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asongforjuliet/pseuds/asongforjuliet
Summary: My friend and I are doing a Writing Challenge that we've come up with ourselves. This is just a place to hold the writing. It will eventually be made into a fic, either a fanfic or a real one but we'll burn that bridge when we get to it.This is one full story with a nonlinear story line.





	1. A Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Rules:
> 
> 1\. Minimum word count: 1,000 words  
> 2\. Make your words count  
> 3\. Try to complete one challenge a week but don't stress if you can't.

Her webcomic was picking up speed faster than she had anticipated. After nearly a year of organizing, plotting, creating before Hitoka actually picked up the pen to her tablet, she still somehow managed to think that people wouldn’t be interested in the story that she had created. It had started out as something to distract her, a means to an end while she dealt with the blow of moving so far away from her friends and into this new world called university. She hadn’t expected so much positive feedback, her Twitter account blowing up with each new chapter she submitted each month. 

After all, she was only a first year at her university, another face in the crowd and another student in the already full classroom. When Hinata called, crowing about this new online series he had started reading, nearly halfway through the year, Hitoka almost confessed then and there that it was her. That she was Ijima Rie, the one always posting on her social media about how her writing was progressing and how happy she was with how everyone loved her work. It was another life, one she kept hidden from all but her mother. It was how she managed to get through the school year without being too nervous, knowing that no matter how she felt that day, there were people cheering her on.

It was a space odyssey focusing on one woman whose life had been turned upside down when she woke from her stasis to find her mission over before it began due to advances in Earth’s technologies. It was slow going, at least to Hitoka, revealing how lost she was with the change, with the lack of direction and friends. While the plot did grow, as plots tended to do, she was humbled with the response of how many people found similarities to the main character and themselves. 

Still, as she made her way into her second year and then started on her third, Hitoka knew that her comic wasn’t something that was sustainable. The market was too large and there were too many other works better than hers that would be published into something physical far sooner than she had the time for. So, when she took a hiatus for a few months while she focused on her winter finals and upcoming semester, Hitoka spent her time figuring out what was in store for her future. True, there was always the opportunity to work with her mother’s advertising company and, true, there was always open positions in Tokyo with plenty  of room to move up should she do well enough. 

And that was the whole point of going to university, right? Get the degree in something useful so that she wouldn’t have to worry about her future career. Get the career so that she could do something she enjoyed on the days off. But if her university days were an example of what was to come, Hitoka wasn’t sure if she could juggle everything. 

But, upon ending her third year and starting her webcomic again, she couldn’t find it in her to leave either behind. There was comfort in the known, in the growing fanbase she was accumulating, especially with the current plot twist and Hitoka knew she would need that comfort when she moved away from her mother and friends in Osaka and back to Tokyo, closer to where her life had been before the move. So she kept drawing, kept creating. Her own little secret to keep and, when the days were difficult, Hitoka was able to come home to a relatively empty and small apartment and the work that actually kept her sane. 

It was only when Hinata and Kageyama had dropped by on an off day from their training that Hitoka, who had been wrapped up in the latest installment of the webcomic, had forgotten to close out of her program and realized how much of a secret it was to her. She gave an awkward squawk of surprise and turned off her moniter, letting Hinata joke that she had left something inappropriate on her screen.They didn’t question it further when she gave no real answer and she wasn’t sure if she felt more relief or guilt in that knowledge. 

‘Next month,’ she told herself, ‘at the next installment. I’ll tell them next month.’

Yet it never came. It was easy to push the idea of telling someone as it was the one secret she was able to hold onto and call her own. There was something powerful in that, having something that she could call her own. Even when she was working far too long hours, when she moved in with Kiyoko and Yui in the house they chose to rent slightly outside of the city, when her boss was too demanding; Hitoka had her secret and knew that when she got home, she’d be able to let her frustrations flow out in a positive way, allowing her to view of the world to slowly tilt back to what it should be in the morning. 

Her fans had started wondering if Hitoka would do a spin off series based on a pair of aliens in the story, their subplot growing to almost rival the main character’s. And, while the want grew and ideas for the spin off grew with it, Hitoka knew she wouldn’t be able to handle the additional workload. At least not until she was publish. If she were ever published. If it did happen though, she promised herself, and it picked up enough for her to handle the extra work, the pair would get their own full story. They had too much promise not to, orbiting just out of reach of each other yet always in the other’s gravity. There was something missing in it before they could fully become a pair but the idea of it escaped her and caused far too many sleepless nights and deleted paragraphs of ideas that she could use. Most were turned into something useful, a subplot for another character or even the main but nothing seemed good enough for her pair. 


	2. Conversation with Mentor/Senpai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A conversation with Shimizu Kiyoko

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I know the ot3 hasn't started yet, and probably won't make a huge appearance in the next chapter but there's finally a mention. I swear they will eventually in the later challenges! Thanks for your patience!!

“You’re going to run yourself ragged if you don’t take a moment to yourself,” Shimizu’s voice held a hint of reproach to it as Hitoka continued to draw on her tablet, not bothering to cover a yawn. 

“Once I finish this arc, I’ll take a hiatus,” Hitoka mumbled, squinting as she finished the main outline, “Three months where I don’t focus on this and can take some time for myself.”

Shimizu sighed, settling onto the couch beside her, smooth and collected as she seemed to always be. Hitoka wondered, for the umpteenth time, what it would be like to be like that to be as impressive as she was. Sliding her tablet to her side, she turned her full attention to her friend. 

“The extra income is nice,” Hitoka told her, referring to the few ads she added to her site, “and helps with rent.”

“About that,” Shimizu’s cheeks went slightly red, “Michimiya-san and and I were planning on moving out of Tokyo, not go far mind,” she hurried to say and Hitoka knew her face was one of surprise, “just the neighborhoods in Shinagawa. It’s not a big place but the rent does make it a lot less. It does extend the commute a bit but we were wondering if you were interested in joining us.”

Her eyes widened and any attempt at hiding her surprise disappeared, “Y-you want me to move in with you and Michimicha-san?”

Shimizu nodded, sure once again, and pulled an envelope out of her purse, “I’ve included what we’ve agreed on for split rent and utility payments, if you wanted to take a look at it.” Her eyes darted to the tablet once again, “I’m really concerned though, you’re overworking yourself. It’s incredible that you’ve been doing this for five years now. Surely, the readers can understand a break now. You’re going to run yourself into the ground.”

Pushing a quiet breath through her teeth, Hitoka leaned her head back on the couch, staring at the ceiling. True, her mother had been confused when her daughter had accepted the job offer to a smaller, less well known agency. While it wasn’t what she wanted to do with her life in the least, it paid the rent. The hours were long and the days were typically either full of her confirming orders or setting things up for the next set of promotional materials to be handed out on the sidewalks. 

“It’s just for a little bit. At least until the hiatus,” a small smile appeared on her face, “then who knows. The latest arc is dying down. Maybe I’ll end it. Pick up with a less hectic story line. Maybe I’ll write about the pair. They’re missing something. I’m not sure what but when I realize it, I’m sure it’ll be something the readers would enjoy. They keep circling each other too much at this point.” Her voice trailed off, her mind drifting into what would be in her made up world until Shimizu’s small cough caught her attention once more. “Ah, sorry, I got distracted.” Hitoka picked up the envelope, perhaps a bit too enthusiastically, and began reading through the contents. 

Rent would be significantly lower, especially with the pair of roommates. When she told her coworkers she was still friends with many of her high school friends, it was always met with shock. Hitoka was lucky that her friends hadn’t outgrown her like she worried they might once they had all completed university. Yui and Shimizu had stayed close to each other and Hinata and Kageyama were like two peas in a pod, always butting heads but the other’s biggest influence. And, while Hitoka didn’t have that exactly, she was happy to watch her friends grow with each other. 

Her lease was ending after the next month, she could give notice and move easily. Hitoka looked around, noticing the lack of decor in the apartment despite having lived there for nearly two years. “Let’s do it,” she told Shimizu, smile growing as the idea solidified in her mind, “Let’s rent the house. I should finish the arc by the time I need to move, it’ll be the perfect time.”

Her nod was clipped but Hitoka knew her friend was more than pleased about the outcome. It meant no longer being able to stay up to ungodly hours because of sudden inspiration but it also meant meeting people besides her coworkers who she might actually have a chance with. With Shimizu’s small smile, Hitoka knew her friend was thinking of something similar. 

It was easy for the conversation to drift into something easier, one where Hitoka wouldn’t push back, refusing to acknowledge that Shimizu was right for once. Shimizu’s job assisting with foreigners traveling to Japan to teach English was always interesting, especially when they were moving into their new apartments for the first time, though it was rare Shimizu had to take on that responsibility. 

When Shimizu left, a few hours later, Hitoka pulled out her computer and began drafting the letter she would send to her apartment management. It didn’t take long, a few minutes at most to complete it and, after a quick trip to the convenience store, she had the letter ready and in an envelope, sitting pristinely beside her tablet. Turning on her laptop once more, she began to draw, wanting to finish at least half of the coloring by the time she had to go to bed. She’d take a break at the end of the arc, she promised herself, remembering Shimizu’s worry, as her pen move across the screen. It wasn’t as if she would make herself sick from working on this. Hitoka reasoned as the time passed, she knew when she needed to stop. 

And if it kept her from thinking of anything besides what was in front of her, who was she to complain? But she kept that idea out of the forefront of her mind and focused on her work instead. It was better that way. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come talk to me on tumblr: asongforjuliet


	3. A Scene with their Best Friend(s)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner with Hinata and Kageyama. It's strange to see how much things have changed and how much things have stayed the same.

“That smells amazing, Yacchan!” Hinata said, hovering just outside of the kitchen. He was practically vibrating with excitement and Hitoka couldn’t help but toss a grin at him. It was obvious by Kageyama’s huff of laughter from beside her that he noticed as well.

“It’s surprising you didn’t want to go out and celebrate,” Kageyama told her and, from the corner of her eye, Hitoka saw HInata nod, “It’s not everyday you get an offer to have your work published.”

Her face heated and she turned her attention to the food in front of her, “Y-yeah, but how often do the two of you get homemade meals?” The question was hurriedly asked and Hitoka knew she was just putting off the inevitable. “Besides, it still doesn’t feel real, you know? It’s like it’s too good to be true.”

Kageyama moved away from the counter and slid the vegetables into the saucepan she was working on, “Why?”

She heard, rather than saw, the sounds of cans opening as Hinata added, “Yeah! I mean, you’re work is great and I can’t believe you’ve kept it quiet for so long.”

“You can’t believe how often he talked about it,” Kageyama added, giving another huff of laughter, “Really, it was the worst part of university.”

Laughing, Hitoka turned her attention to the pair just as Hinata punched Kageyama in the shoulder. Immediately, Kageyama had the other’s fist in his grasp and brought it to his lips. It was remarkable how much the pair had changed and, yet, stayed the same. 

In the moment of silence that followed, Kageyama’s smug while Hinata blustered into his beer, Hitoka started getting the meal ready. “I am sorry about keeping it from you both, really, I wasn’t expecting it to become as popular as it did. It was just me, telling a story, you know?”

Hinata, sensing that it was finally safe for him to enter the kitchen fully, joined her as the meals were plated, and picked up two. Nodding as he moved away, his voice carried as he walked towards the table, “We get it Yacchan, you don’t have to keep explaining it to us. Moving must have been really hard.”

Hitoka sighed at her dish before picking it up as well and following. It  _ had _ been difficult. More than she thought it would have been. In the space of that moment, she was seventeen again, graduating with her friends and knowing that later in the week she would be gone. She took a quiet, gasping breath, feel as if she had been trapped underwater and was just then getter a chance to breath before shaking her head. It wouldn’t do any good to dwell on those thoughts. After all, it had been over six year ago, it shouldn’t leave her lightheaded anymore. 

“It was,” she admitted, briskly following, as if she hadn’t just been transported into the past, “but it was for the best. I think my art got a lot better in that time. I’m going to be redoing most of that first year’s work again to really showcase how much it’s improved.”

“So that’s why you’re doing the hiatus for so long,” Hinata said, understanding dawning on his face, “I was wondering what was going on with that. You left it really vague!”

Kageyama snorted into his food, “She doesn’t have to explain everything, idiot. Besides, her tweets were explanation enough. You just don’t follow her.” Ignoring Hinata’s arguments, he sat and pulled his plate closer. 

“How long are you two in town? I was thinking we could go to Disney sometime,” Hitoka cut in, wanting to pull the attention away from her writing. It wasn’t surprising that it worked. Despite being in their twenties and the pair of them being relatively secure in their careers in the Japanese National Volleyball Team, Kageyama and Hinata were still children at heart and the idea of going to Disney made both of them light up.

“We should do a group thing again. Do you have Yamaguchi and Tsukishima’s number still?” Hinata asked in between bites. “Tsukishima always ignores me and I’m starting to think he might have changed it at some point.” Hitoka could feel her face falling at the idea. Surely, Hinata remembered. Surely, if the others did join them, it wouldn’t be awkward. It had been six years since high school. Surely, they’d be fine now. Still, she knew she hadn’t covered her expression well enough when Hinata added, “It doesn’t have to be a group thing. We can just do it the three of us.”

Shaking her head, Hitoka pushed her mostly empty plate away, “Kageyama, don’t you have their numbers? I don’t think mine are good anymore.”

“Dunno, but I think they still have the same LINE accounts. I’ll check but, really, our coach is a hard ass on off season training. We might not be able to do anything for a few weeks.”

She nodded, resting her chin on her palm, heart hammering in her chest at the idea. It had been six years to get over this. She thought she was. And yet, Hitoka realized, as Hinata’s face fell once he heard Kageyama’s statement, she most definitely wasn’t. She still felt guilty over not telling the pair of them until the last minute. Mostly Yamaguchi but Tsukishima was definitely in that mix as well. They were a pair anyway and Hitoka was always the odd one out when it came between them. 

So lost in her own thoughts, Hitoka didn’t realize that one of the boys - as they would always be referred to in her mind regardless of their ages - had gone back to the kitchen to retrieve the cake until it was in front of her. Letting out a noise of excitement at the sparkler on top of the simple roll cake, she allowed herself to become distracted in what was in front of her and not what her mind kept bringing up. She was allowed to celebrate without feeling guilty about what inspired her start her webcomic. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come talk to me on tumblr! @asongforjuliet


	4. A Stressful Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one will probably need to be reworked when I write the actual story line. Who knows what's going on to be honest. Stress?

It seemed that it would never end. There was a late shipment that  _ finally _ came in - a week after it was due - as well as another shipment that did come in on time. It meant a late night for many of Hitoka’s coworkers as well as Hitoka herself. Two full orders that had to be sent out as quickly as possible. 

Tissues and the additional items that the companies had requested were to be placed within individual bags. And, while this sort of order wasn’t difficult, the sun had already set and Hitoka just wanted to go home and get some rest. She had a meeting before work the next day to go over the final cover art of the first installment of her story. It was incredible to believe that it was actually happening. Her fans seemed thrilled and even her Kiyoko seemed to take part in the excitement once Michimiya had agreed to take her own as an agent. Still, there never seemed to be enough time in the day between her job, her art and the seemingly never endless meetings about something or another that was needed. At least she had finally finished the first installment’s artwork. 

She stifled a yawn as she continued to wrap the items together before handing it off to the next person in line. 

As Hitoka nodded, her phone rang and, while she knew it wasn’t completely appropriate, she quickly excused herself to the hallway to answer it.

“Don’t let Tama-san see that,” her deskmate, Akagi Hana, warned as Hitoka walked away, “You know how he gets when it seems like we’re not working fast enough.” She nodded, letting her deskmate know she was heard and quickly exited the office for the stairwell, knowing there would be at least a bit of privacy there.

“Hello?” Her answer was hesitant, despite the fact the number was familiar. 

“Are you ready for tomorrow?” Despite the late hour, Yamaguchi seemed excited and, unbidden, a smile came to Hitoka’s face.

Nodding, she responded, “Mostly. The office received two shipments tonight that need to be out in the morning so at least I’m distracted. I don’t think I would have been able to sleep without it, honestly. It still doesn’t seem real to me yet.”The wall felt cool against her back and, already, she felt slightly more awake than she had moments ago. 

“Maybe seeing the cover will make it real enough then,” his tone was teasing, even if there was worry in his voice as he continued, “Have you eaten yet?”

Hitoka shook her head, knowing he couldn’t see her and yet still falling into the old habit, “Not yet. I was going to go out with Akagi-san but it looks like I’m going to stop by the convenience store for dinner instead.” She chuckled slightly, knowing it wasn’t funny but still wanting to fill the silence.

He was silent for a moment, “You know you can stay here if you need to get some rest.” 

There was a beat of silence as Hitoka processed his words before her heart started pounding in her throat. “No, I don’t want to impose on the two of you.” Laughter bubbled up in her again, coming out more shakey than she would have liked but, still, it seemed to keep Yamaguchi from pushing the subject. “Hey, I’ve got to go. I’ll message you when I leave and when I get home so you don’t worry, deal?”

Breathing a sigh of relief at his agreement, Hitoka started her way back towards the office. Her throat still tight with the offer Yamaguchi had extended. It wasn’t weird. Not at all. Just a friend who happened to be working on the same project offering a couch to lower the commute. Not weird. It’s not like them dating years ago and only just now talking again made it weird. Or the fact that he was living with his boyfriend. Or that she still had -

No. Not weird. Not at all.

She hurried back to her seat, letting herself sink into the mindless action while at the same time feeling the energy of the people around her: exhausted and frantic to meet the deadline. Their manager, Tama kept everyone on their toes as he walked behind each station, making sure no one was off task. It made Hitoka uneasy whenever she felt his eyes on her. An older man with a receding hairline and a quick temper, she never wanted to be on Tama’s bad side. 

“Yachi-san,” the oily voice said, just behind her, causing goosebumps to appear, “if you’re going to be on your phone all night, you obviously have better things to do than to be here.”

“Ah, no, Tama-san, I just had a brief emergency that needed to be taken care of,” Hitoka rushed to say, the tissues dropping from her hands in dismay. She hurried to pick them up and finish the packet, “I want to be here, really I do.”

He sniffed, as if he could smell her lies, “See that you’re actually working instead of wasting time then. The process of training someone new is always so bothersome.” His eyes landed on something behind her and they narrowed as his attention moved to his latest victim. 

Her movements were unsteady for the rest of the night. Thankfully, it only took another two hours until they were finished and, yawning, Hitoka started to make her way to the train station. A quick glance at her phone, hurried her steps, even as she sent off the message to Yamaguchi:

<From: Yachi Hitoka>

Going home finally! Should be home by midnight. Going to the train station now! Don’t worry too much and get some rest!!

Slipping her headphones on, she slid into an empty seat with a sigh. Perhaps with the sale of her manga, it would give her the freedom to leave this job behind. Hitoka shook her head with a rueful grin, knowing that wouldn’t happen for at least another few months and only if she were incredibly lucky. Her phone vibrated and, reading the message, she felt her eyes widen before laughter bubbled up inside of her. 

<From: Tsukishima Kei>

You should have stayed here tonight, idiot.


	5. Reactions to Pet Peeves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yachi isn't good at telling people no or getting them out of her personal space.

Really, they should be here by now. Hitoka checked her phone once more, breathing a sigh of relief when she saw the newest message in their group chat.

<From: Yamaguchi Tadashi>

Running late! Kei’s meeting ran longer than we realized. 10 min!

Hitoka smiled at her phone before sliding it into her purse. Distantly, she heard the sounds of a group walking towards the restaurant she had agreed to me Yamaguchi and Tsukishima at and she moved out of the way to allow them passage. She could wait ten minutes, that wouldn’t be difficult. 

A body appeared next to her, much too close for her comfort, followed by a second. Men with smug grins on their faces, strangers to her eyes, leaned on the wall of the restaurant and effectively blocked her movements. 

“What are you doing here alone? Waiting on friends?”

Hitoka raised her arms to her chest, as if that would prevent them from getting closer when all it did was cause the pair to grin more. “I’m waiting for my,” she paused for a moment before panic took over, “my boyfriend. He should be here any minutes now.”

For a second, she thought the lie had worked but their grins grew as they leaned closer. She could smell their cologne, cloying and overpowering, and Hitoka pressed herself further against the wall in attempt to get away. Still, they pressed closer, “Pretty shitty boyfriend if he’s leaving you waiting like that. Why don’t you come with us, I’m sure we could find something fun to do.”

There were few things that Hitoka disliked in the world. Having her things manhandled by someone who didn’t realize how important they were to her ranked relatively high. Not having personal space also was pretty high. It was unfortunate that she had never been very good about speaking up regarding those dislikes. So she bit the bottom of her lip and kept her eyes on the ground, trying to find a way out of this situation. 

“C’mon, I know a nice karaoke place nearby. We can go, get some drinks and have a good time,” one of the men said.

“No, I think I’m going to wait,” Hitoka mumbled, wondering how long ten minutes seemed to drag by.

One of the men opened his mouth like he wanted to say more when a hand reached out for hers and pulled her away from the pair. Tsukishima was a force to be reckoned with on the worst of days but, as he stood beside her, still in his work suit and fingers around her wrist, Hitoka couldn’t help but be in awe of him. If her cheeks heated up and her heart started pounding just a bit more, well, she could blame that on the situation. Still, she found herself leaning on him as he pulled her closer, grip moving from wrist to shoulder, as if this was something he did regularly. 

She ignored the wish that he did.

The men’s eyes widened and one murmured to the other, “Dude, I thought she was lying.”

Hitoka heard rather than saw Tsukishima tap his teeth with his tongue, “Even if she were, she obviously didn’t want to be around you. How pathetic do you have to be? Are you okay?” The question was directed at her, as if the men in front of them weren’t worth his attention. 

“Yeah, I’m fine.” From the corner of her eye, she saw Yamaguchi behind them. He tossed her an apologetic smile before narrowing his eyes at the men. 

Distantly, she heard the men say something about how her boyfriend shouldn’t be making such a cute girl wait if he didn’t want her taken away by someone willing to spend time with her. Hitoka could feel Tsukishima shaking as he held in his laughter and she felt her face heating up even more as the pair left. 

Pulling away, she pasted an embarrassed smile on her face. She told herself it was from the men who wouldn’t leave her alone as she gestured towards the restaurant. Definitely. Probably. At least mostly.

“Boyfriend?” Tsukishima asked, raising an eyebrow as he and Yamaguchi followed her inside. “Shouldn’t you have just said you didn’t want to go with them?”

“I’m sure that Yacchan tried that,” Yamaguchi interjected, eyes full of mirth. Unlike his counterpart, he was dressed more casually. Obviously the publishing company didn’t require him that Saturday. The look suited him just as well as Tsukishima’s outfit. 

Hitoka nodded, trying to act nonchalant. Surely her face couldn’t get any redder. “I did, I swear! They just wouldn’t leave me alone.”

“You’re too nice,” Tsukishima said, with another click of his tongue, “Really. You should have told them to beat it and be done with it.” The words sounded harsh but Hitoka laughed nonetheless, knowing he was right. She was rewarded with a small smile that set her heart pounding again. 

Yamaguchi nodded, laughing along too, “I bet, if they had given you a sad story, you would have recruited us to help too.”

“But they didn’t want us,” Tsukishima cut in, reviewing the menu with disinterest, “They wanted Yachi-san for their nefarious purposes.”

Hitoka felt her jaw drop, even as Yamaguchi laughed loudly at the statement, “They did not!” she argued, placing her order.

“They did,” Tsukishima responded and, to her horror, Yamaguchi nodded, “We’re just the lucky idiots who got to you first.” Somehow the insult didn’t have the bite that it should have and Hitoka didn’t bother trying to question it as the bowls were placed in front of them. They’d discuss work after finishing, probably laugh a bit more at her inability to say no to people, and head back to their place so that she could finish the latest update of her webcomic before attempting to head back to her home. 

She didn’t try to argue with herself or ignore it this time. Instead, she grinned broadly at the couple across from her,, knowing full well that she was in love with the both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come talk to me on tumblr! @asongforjuliet  
> Thanks for reading, I really appreciate it!


	6. Favorite Animal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Birthdays and decisions

Hitoka stared at the sunfish, sighing happily as Yamaguchi and Tsukishima sat beside her. It was incredible to believe that they were already halfway through their last year at high school.. She leaned back in her seat though, really, they were more similar to large stairs, and kept her attention on the large fish serenely moving through it’s tank. She jumped slightly at the feeling of Yamguchi’s fingers tap her own before they intertwined, seemingly of their own accord before smiling at him. 

If Tsukishima glanced at their hands more than a few times, she didn’t mention it.

“I still can’t believe you wanted to go here. Of all the places, we could have gone, you picked the aquarium,” Tsukishima’s tone was biting but there was an underlayer of teasing in it that made Hitoka laugh slightly.

Brushing her hair behind her ears - really she would need a haircut soon considering how long it was getting - she turned her smile to Tsukishima, “I like the sunfish. They’re so cute.”

“They’re useless.” 

If she was pleased that he didn’t make any sign of leaving, she didn’t mention that either.

“I don’t know,” Yamaguchi responded, “They do eat jellyfish. That makes them alright in my book.”

Hitoka suppressed a laugh as Tsukishima tapped his tongue against his teeth again. She kept her eyes on the swimming fish, with Yamaguchi’s fingers entertwined with her own as he engaged Tsukishima in a conversation. It was relaxing, to see how they serenely moved through the water with the boys talking in the background. This wasn’t anything new anymore, if anything it made her feel wanted that Tsukishima deigned to hang out with with Yamaguchi even if it included her more often than not. She was even proud of how much easier it was to tell when he was teasing, making it more entertaining when he taunted Hinata.

This would be her last birthday in Miyagi.

The thought came to her mind, unbidden and unwanted, causing her to frown lightly and mentally shake it off. Her mother had just mentioned that it was a possibility, not that it was set in stone. It was too early in the process to make that decision. 

As the fish moved without a care in the world, she wondered if she would be able to stay in Miyagi at least until she graduated, until she saw the volleyball team win Nationals again. Unconsciously, her fingers tightened against Yamaguchi’s and Hitoka smiled slightly as he squeezed back, his conversation flowing without interruption. It was her birthday and she would not think of those things. It wasn’t worth the time and worry, Hitoka thought fiercely and resolved to push the thought away any time it came up. 

The day passed almost too quickly for her to accept. She had dinner with her mother - a rare event in and of itself - that night and met with Hinata and Kageyama the next day. When they asked, she brought up the small sunfish phone charm that dangled brightly from her cell phone and explained that Yamaguchi had gotten it for her for her birthday, grin wide.

* * *

 

The charm wasn’t heavy but, in the next few weeks, when her mother told her of the promotion and plan to move quickly to Osaka, it seemed to grow in weight. It had been decided that she would stay in Miyagi at least until her graduation, it being only 3 months away and, given that she had already started preparing for university entrance exams, it only made sense that Hitoka would apply to universities in Osaka instead of Tokyo as she had originally planned. She reasoned it was guilt, now that she knew she was actually moving and how difficult it would be to continue to date Yamaguchi with the distance in between them. 

Still, she didn’t mention the move to many of her friends. The first year manager, who was eager to take over the position and was far more confident than Hitoka had ever been at that age, happily took over the position as Hitoka retired from the volleyball club as quietly as possible. Hinta found out simply because he pestered her for a decent reason for her retirement. When she told him, quietly on the roof, that she would be moving at the end of the year and that she needed to focus on getting into university in Osaka, he seemed to understand but questioned her on how she was going to tell Yamaguchi. 

Hitoka answered him honestly, she didn’t know how to bring it up. 

“You should tell him sooner than later,” he told her, moving to stand next to her. They stared at the first years as they enjoyed the weather outside in the yard. “He’d understand.”

She nodded, her throat tight anyway, “Nationals is coming up, I don’t want to distract anyone.”

He nudged her shoulder, as if that would communicate how ridiculous that statement was. “We’re still getting used to a new manager. We’re pretty distracted.” Hitoka nodded, not looking at him and in moments Kageyama was joining them, complaining that break was nearly over and he had wasted it looking for the two of them. It was easy to become distracted from the argument that followed and Hitoka allowed herself to fall into that distraction. 

As she watched as Tsukishima and Yamaguchi walked home together, the pair having a project they needed to work on that evening, her heart seemed to sink even further. Despite being offered to join them, Hitoka had shaken her head and grinned as brightly as she could. She had her own work to do and the two needed time together. Walking to the train station, footsteps heavy, she wondered if either of them had realized what was going on, how it was inevitable that a conversation would eventually come up and how she didn’t want to be between them when that conversation did occur. 

The idea made her chest clench and tears came to her eyes. It was clear now. Hitoka was never supposed to be long term. She had known that during her first year, when she told herself that her crush would amount to nothing. She had known it when they were dating, even as a month turned into a year which turned to now. 

The train car was full but to Hitoka it felt as if she were completely alone as she swayed gently from the movements, one hand on the railing beside her and the other on the small sunfish charm attached to her phone. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again for reading this guys. I really appreciate it. 
> 
> Talk to me on tumblr! asongforjuliet


End file.
